A Father's Love
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix Wright is a great lawyer, but terrible father. He often ignores his son, Apollo. But when his son become blind, he sacrifices himself to show how much he love his son. AU. Phoenix & Apollo father-son relationship.
1. An Ignoring Father

Phoenix Wright is a man who seems to have everything in his life. He is handsome, he is rich, he has a very good career as a lawyer, he also has a cute and clever 9-year-old son, Apollo. What else the life goal that he wants? But, like everyone else in the world, no one has a perfect life, everyone has their own problems and suffering, including Phoenix Wright.

Since his career as a lawyer uphill, he has always been busy from day to day. He never stopped talking on his cell phone, came home after midnight, even on weekends, he always checked the case files he was handling. This makes Apollo, his only son feeling very lonely and thirsty of affection. Phoenix always bought his son expensive things and toys that will make all the children of the world very jealous, but he also forgets one thing, that his son desperately needs his attention.

One day, Apollo came home from school, he ran into Phoenix's office room in a hurry, and shouted, "Dad! Dad! Look, Dad! I won a debate contest at school today! This is a certificate of appreciation and gift from my teacher!" Apollo pull out a certificate of appreciation from inside his bag, and tried to show it to Phoenix. Phoenix didn't answer at all, he didn't even raise his head from the papers he was looking at.

"Just put it on my desk, Apollo. You don't see Daddy's busy now? Daddy will face a very tough trial tomorrow. Daddy has to face Manfred Von Karma, an unbeaten prosecutor in his 40-year career. Daddy will see it later."

The smile on Apollo's face disappeared. He tried hard not to cry. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to annoy you," he mumbled softly, then stepped out of Phoenix's office.

Phoenix's good friend, Miles Edgeworth, and his assistant, Maya Fey, who watched Phoenix and Apollo's conversation earlier, glared at him. Edgeworth shook his head and took a deep breath softly.

"You're a great lawyer, Wright. Very great. I admit it. But, as a father, you're really bad. How can you as cold as that to your own son? He just wants to make you proud!" Said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth is right, Nick! At least appreciate him, just give him attention for only 5 minutes! I can't believe you dare to ignore your own son like that!" Maya added.

Phoenix sighed, and raised his head.

"I'm not ignoring him Maya, Edgeworth. He is my son. My only son, and of course I love him very much! But he shouted, making disturbing voices while I was concentrating to prepare for the trial tomorrow," said Phoenix, defending himself.

"Jesus Christ, your son is only nine years old!" Said Edgeworth again, feeling very irritated to Phoenix.

"Can we talk about tomorrow's case? I know what's best for my own son, thank you, "said Phoenix again, causing Maya and Edgeworth to shake their heads simultaneously and murmured,

"Rock head."

When night comes, Phoenix step in to Apollo's room, and he found Apollo still watching television.

"Hello, little champion, why you haven't sleep yet?" Phoenix asked quietly, and sat down on Apollo's bed. Apollo shook his head.

"I'm not sleepy yet," Apollo replied, still not taking his eyes off the television.

"You must sleep now. It's almost midnight."

Apollo took his eyes off the television and looked toward Phoenix. "What's wrong, my son?"

"Dad, I'm really sorry for what happened in your office this afternoon. I did not mean to annoy you."

"It's alright, son. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm so nervous about the trial tomorrow, and I'm so rude to you. Forgive Daddy, okay?" answered Phoenix.

"Of course, Dad."

"So this is your certificate? Well done, my son! I'm so proud of you!" said Phoenix while takes Apollo's certificate from Apollo's school bag, and ruffled Apollo's hair.

"So ... because you won the debate competition ... .. I have to give you a gift."

"But, Dad, you don't have to. I'm satisfied with all the toys I have, "Apollo replied.

"No, I'm not talking about toys. I'm talking about we spending time together. It's been 3 or 4 months we did not go to the cinema together, right?"

"Right, Dad."

"Then we'll go to the cinema tomorrow. You want to watch The Avengers movies from a long time, don't you?"

Apollo suddenly jumps with joy on his bed, and hugs Phoenix very tightly, making Phoenix feel he will have a heart attack. "Right, Dad! Oh, thank you very much, Dad! I love you!"

It's been so long Phoenix had not heard his son say that.

"I love you too, son. Now, go to bed. I'm going to turn off the lights."

Apollo nodded, and took the blanket. Then he took a framed photo from the bedside. It was a picture of his mother, and the Phoenix's late wife, Iris, who had died when Apollo was 5 years old. Apollo kissed the photo and said, "Good night, Mom."

"You still say good night to mom?" Phoenix asked. Apollo nodded.

"Yes, Dad. Do you mind if I still have her picture and say good night every day to her?"

"Of course not, my son. Good night."

"Good night, Dad."

The next day, at school, Apollo tells his friends vigorously that he will watch The Avengers movie in cinema with his father. His friends listened enviously.

"You're so lucky, Apollo! My dad would never do anything cool like that to me," said one of Apollo's friends, Clay.

"Yeah, you have a great dad, Apollo!" Said another Apollo's friend, Juniper.

"Yeah, that's why I admire him so much! I have to go home now, bye guys!"

"Bye, Apollo! Have fun with your dad! Tell us your experience tomorrow!"

Apollo drove his bike faster than usual, he had imagined Phoenix already at home, greeted him, and they would go to the cinema after Apollo changed his school uniform. But, when he got home, how disappointed he was when he found only Maya at home.

"Aunt Maya, where's Daddy? He promised me to go to the cinema with me today!"

"He'll be home soon, honey. He won't be long. Now, change your school uniform first and eat the food I prepared for you in the dining room."

"All right, Aunt Maya."

Hours have gone by, but Phoenix hasn't been home until late at night. Apollo tried to call Phoenix's cell phone many times but no answer at all.

"I should know. Daddy won't keep his promise." Said Apollo as crying in Maya's chest. Maya confused what to do, she just stroked Apollo's hair affectionaly. "Why, Aunt Maya? I just want to go to the cinema with Daddy, is it really hard? I never asked for expensive toys, I just wanted Daddy to spend time with me! Only once, Aunt Maya!" Now Apollo shouted in the midst of his cries.

"Shhhh ... Apollo dear, you know your father is a very busy man, he is a lawyer ..."

"He loves his job more than I. I'm just a burden to him."

Maya couldn't believe her ears, hearing a 9-year-old boy say that. "What are you saying, Apollo? Of course that's not true! Your father loves you very much, of course!"

"What is the proof? He did not even keep his promise to go to the cinema with me!"

Maya paused, not knowing what to say. _Nick, you're a fool, how could you make a promise that you can't keep?_ _Poor boy ... I'm going to punch him when he came home,_ thought Maya.

"Apollo, my dear, why don't you go to your room and do your homework?" asked Maya.

"All right, Aunt Maya. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome, my dear."

Exactly at 10 pm, Phoenix finally came home. Maya couldn't control herself. When Phoenix came into the house, Maya immediately slapped Phoenix's cheeks. Phoenix was shocked, and stroked his cheek. "Maya, what the-"

"Avengers." Said Maya, and she slapped Phoenix's cheeks twice.

"What?" Phoenix asked confusedly.

"Avengers. You promised to your son you would go to the cinema with him. But you just came home at this hour? He cried for almost 3 hours, Nick! How many times do I have to tell you if you can't keep your promise, then do not promise anything to him!"

Phoenix slapped his forehead. He won the trial against Von Karma, and after the trial was over, he had to attend an important meeting.

"I forgot, Maya."

"How easy are you to forget the promise you had made to your son? Phoenix Wright, I still don't understand why God let you be the father of that poor boy!"

"Maya, enough! I have to attend an important meeting, so ..."

"Ah, I know, Nick. Your job is the only one you love."

"It's not like that…"

"It's time for me to go home. Apologize to your son!" Maya shouted, then she left Phoenix's house.

Phoenix came into Apollo's room, but Apollo was already asleep. He felt very guilty. _Maybe Edgeworth is right._ _I'm such a bad father._ Phoenix kisses Apollo's hair, and whispers, "Forgive Daddy for today, my son." Phoenix decided to talk to his son tomorrow.

But Apollo did not talk much the next day. He just said that he will stay at his friend's house, Clay Terran, for one night, after school. And before Phoenix could answer, Apollo had gone to school. Phoenix cursed himself. _He's still mad at me, but I can't blame him,_ thought Phoenix. Phoenix then went to work with a sad heart.

Phoenix doesn't realize that Apollo is a boy who is easy to forgive and forget. He wasn't angry with Phoenix, the real reason he'd stay at Clay's house was because he wanted to learn to draw with Clay, because the day after tomorrow is Phoenix's birthday. Apollo wants to give a picture of Phoenix's face portrait as a gift on Phoenix's birthday.

The day after tomorrow, Apollo has finished his drawing, and he is very happy with his work. Phoenix's face was drawn very well, even Clay's parents complimented him. On his way home, Apollo bought a frame using his pocket money and framed the picture. He can't wait to give his gift to his father.

When Apollo gets home, he finds his father talking on the phone, Edgeworth and Maya are in Phoenix's workroom as well. Apollo ran toward Phoenix happily, and shouted, "Dad! Dad!"

Phoenix raised his hand, and said, "Not now, Apollo. Don't you see Daddy talking on the phone?"

"But, Dad, look! I draw a portrait of your face, Dad! Happy birthday, Dad! I bought the frame using my pocket money!" Said Apollo then he pulled out his framed picture from his schoolbag.

"Apollo, please, Daddy is still talking on the phone."

"Dad, take a good look! I drew it by myself! Isn't it good, Dad?"

Phoenix lost his temper, and hit his desk. "APOLLO! QUIET! DAD STILL SPEAKING ON PHONE, YOU DON'T HEAR ME?"

Not expecting Phoenix will shouted like that to him, Apollo throws his picture to the floor, and run out of the workroom. His face was full of tears.

"Wright, you idiot!" Edgeworth said angrily. Phoenix hung up, and felt very sorry for screaming like that to his son. "I didn't mean it..."

"Shut up! Let him. I'll talk to him. What kind of father are you?" shouted Edgeworth. Maya also looked at Phoenix with angry eyes.

Maya shook her head. "You're very cruel, Nick! He is your son! For God's sake! YOUR OWN SON!" Then she left the room, following Edgeworth.

Edgeworth and Maya find Apollo crying in the park next to Phoenix's house. "Apollo? Can Uncle and Aunt sit down?" Edgeworth called quietly. Apollo did not answer, but continued to cry.

"Shhhh, Apollo, stop crying. You are a boy, and a boy don't cry. Come here to uncle," said Edgeworth as he embraced Apollo.

"I just wanted to give my drawing to Daddy," sobbed Apollo. "I learned to draw Daddy's face at Clay's house. I framed it with the frame I bought with my pocket money. I thought Daddy would love it. Why did Daddy hate me so much "

"Apollo, don't say that. Your dad has a lot of work to do, he's just stressed, he has a lot of thoughts," Edgeworth said trying to cheer up Apollo.

"That's right, Apollo. He's just under pressure with his job." Maya chimed in.

Edgeworth and Maya try as hard as possible to cheer up Apollo, but they still can't make the boy stop crying. Finally, Phoenix finds them in the park, and tries to sit next to Apollo.

"Apollo, my son, I'm sorry, Daddy did not mean at all -" Phoenix said, and put his hand on Apollo's shoulder.

Suddenly Apollo glared at Phoenix with his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"Don't touch me! I hate you, Dad! I HATE YOU!" Apollo screamed, then ran.

"Hey, Apollo, wait!" Shouted Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya. They chased Apollo, when all of a sudden ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

"APOLLOOOOOOO !"

A car crashed into Apollo's small body, knocking Apollo into the air and falling to the ground.

"NO! APOLLO! SON! TALK TO DADDY!" Shouted Phoenix hysterically.

"PLEASE CALL THE AMBULANCE! PLEASE! IMMEDIATELY!"

Edgeworth called the ambulance, and a few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They brought Apollo to Hope Hospital.

At the hospital, Phoenix can't stop crying and blaming himself, while Edgeworth and Maya are still in shock. Phoenix is very afraid he will lose his son too. _Oh God,_ thought Phoenix, he scream inwardly. _Are you going to take my son too, after you take my wife?_

After waiting for almost three hours, Doctor Hope approached all of them.

"How? How's my son?" Phoenix asked frantically.

Doctor Hope sighed. "Mr. Wright, I'm really sorry."

"What do you mean, Doctor? My son is died?!"

Doctor Hope shook his head.

"No, he's alive, thank goodness. But he's lost his eyesight."

"You mean he's blind now?" Phoenix cried.

"Yes." Whispered Doctor Hope, and nodded.

Phoenix could not take it anymore. He ruffles his hair and cries in silence. Edgeworth hugged him, and Maya stroked his back.

"Nick, you must be strong," Maya whispered.

"My son is blind, Maya, and this is all my fault!" Shouted Phoenix.

"If you want to see it, you can see your son now. He'll wake up in 5 minutes."

"OK. Come on, we'll see him."

Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya step into Apollo's room. Phoenix ran towards Apollo, kissed Apollo's hands and hair. "I'm sorry, my son. Forgive me."

Apollo slowly opened his eyes. "Dad?"

"Yes, my son, it's me."

"Why is everything dark, Dad? I can't see anything! Dad!" Apollo screamed, crying, making Phoenix's heart feel very painful.

"Apollo ..." Phoenix does not know what to say.

"Dad, am I blind? DAD! I WON'T TO BE BLIND!" Apollo screamed and crying again. Phoenix embraced Apollo to calm him down, but to no avail. Now Apollo wriggles and tries to throw anything.

"Apollo, my son, Dad please calm down, son, Dad can't bear to see you like this," Phoenix whispered softly, saw his son like that broke his heart.

"I'll call the doctor," said Edgeworth and left the room. A few minutes later, Doctor Hope came and gave a tranquilizer to Apollo. Apollo finally fell asleep again.

"Doctor, is there no way to heal my son? I beg you, Doctor!" Phoenix said in a hoarse voice.

"There's one way, but it's too risky, Mr. Wright."

"And what is that?"

"Your son will be healed again only if someone is willing to donate eye's cornea that matches with his eyes."

"All right, Doctor. I will donate my eye's cornea to my son." Said Phoenix, making Edgeworth and Maya dumbfounded.

"Wright, are you crazy? If you donate your eye's cornea, you will be blind, and your career as a lawyer will end!"

"That's right, Nick! Is there no other way, Doctor? "

"Unfortunately, no. Eye's cornea donor is the only way. Mr. Wright, if you really want to donate your eye's cornea to your son, then we have to carry out some tests."

"All right, Doctor."

"Wright, are you sure? It's an eye surgery, Wright!" said Edgeworth.

"Yes, Edgeworth. I don't care if I'm blind if it's for my own son sake!" Answered Phoenix.


	2. Everything I do, I do it for you, son

"Well, if you want to do it, then it's up to you, Wright. You know what's the best for your son," muttered Edgeworth.

"Then, when will we do the test, Doctor?" asked Phoenix to Dr. Hope.

"We can start tomorrow. I have to make sure to see if you can donate your eye's cornea and perform eye surgery. However, I can't guarantee this will work. I warn you again. It's too risky."

"I don't care, Doctor! I will give anything to my son even my own life-" Phoenix's words were interrupted when he suddenly heard Apollo screaming, "DADDY !"

Phoenix ran as fast as he could, and he found Apollo was lying on the floor, crying.

"Jesus Christ, my boy, what happened? Why are you on the floor?" Phoenix asked as he carried Apollo back to bed. Apollo wipes his tears.

"I had a nightmare, Dad. I get up and fall out of bed."

"What kind of nightmare?"

"I ... I dreamed that you left me like Mom did, and I was alone," Apollo replied, then cried again. Phoenix then embraced his son tightly.

"It was just a nightmare, son. Daddy is here. There's nothing to be afraid of." Said Phoenix trying to calm Apollo down.

"Please don't leave me, Dad. Everything is very dark. I'm afraid, Dad."

"Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Wait here, my son."

Phoenix opened his bag, and picked up a pale blue book. "This is it! The story of Matilda, an orphan who has spiritual power. She can move things only by using her mind."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yes. Now listen ... This is the beginning of the story ... Once upon a time..." Phoenix began to read the book, and Apollo was carried along by the story.

"Wright, it's time for me and Maya to go home. It's okay if take care of Apollo alone?" Edgeworth asked in the middle of the story.

"No problem, Edgeworth, Maya. Thank you for your help. "

"Ok. And, big boy! Get well soon, okay? Be a good boy to your father!" said Edgeworth as he ruffles Apollo's hair.

"Bye, Aunt Maya and Uncle Edgeworth."

After Edgeworth and Maya go home, Phoenix continues with his story. "And finally, Matilda found happiness for herself-she was adopted by her beautiful teacher and lived happily with her adoptive mother." Phoenix ended the story, then closing the book.

"Do you like the story, son?"

"Yes! That's a very beautiful story!"

"And now, champ, it's time to go back to sleep."

"Dad ...?"

"Yes, son?"

"I was thinking ..." Apollo murmured. "Yes?" Phoenix asked.

"If I died from the accident, would I be able to see Mom again, Dad?"

Phoenix felt his stomach was being punched. Apollo rarely talks about Iris, and hearing his son ask such questions makes Phoenix's heart felt shattered.

"I don't know, son. Maybe."

"Is she watching us? My teacher, Miss Monika says, if someone we love dies, they will become clouds or stars in the sky. Or even moon."

"Well ... I don't know anything about that, my son," Phoenix replied, struggling to hold back his tears.

"I miss her, Dad. Did you miss her too?" Asked Apollo again.

"Every day." Phoenix answered, and a tear fell from his eyes.

"Dad, are you crying? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad," said Apollo after hearing Phoenix wiping his snot.

"No, I'm fine, my son. There's nothing to forgive."

"Dad, I'm afraid that if I die, God will be angry with me," said Apollo again. "Why, Apollo?" Phoenix asked, confused by his son's words.

"I'm a bad boy, right, Dad? I always make you angry and even make you cry. God hates bad boys, right, Dad? Of course he'll be mad at me and put me in hell." Asked Apollo again, this time his words made Phoenix cry louder.

"Dad? Are you crying? "

Phoenix wiped his snot again. "No ... I'm just ...having.. a little flu."

"Listen, Apollo, my son. You are not a bad boy. You are the most beautiful gift that God has ever given to me and to your mother. God loves you, he will never be angry with you. You are a good boy. And Dad promises you'll be able to see again and be a normal kid again as ever. I will never let anything bad happen to you again."

Apollo smiled, and hugged Phoenix slowly. "Dad, I'm sorry, I don't hate you. I love you."

"So do I, son," said Phoenix, and he kissed Apollo's hair again. "Now, go back to sleep."

"Okay, Dad. Good night."

"Good night, boy."

Apollo went back to sleep, but Phoenix couldn't sleep. He pulled out a picture of him and Iris who was carrying baby Apollo from his necklace. Tears fall from Phoenix's eyes onto the photo.

"Iris, how I wish you were still here. I can't through all of this by myself, Iris. Why should you leave me so soon?" said Phoenix, his voice quivering, and his tears falling more. "But I must be strong for Apollo ... .Please give me strength and support from heaven there, my dear wife. Good night." He put the photo back into his necklace and finally fell asleep on the top of Apollo's blanket.

Edgeworth and Maya came early the next morning. They brought lots of toys and food for Apollo. When they came, Phoenix and Apollo were still asleep.

"Wright?" Edgeworth called cautiously, he pounded Phoenix's shoulder slowly, sending Phoenix awake.

"Edgey, Maya? Sorry I didn't hear you guys came," Phoenix replied, his eyes still red. Phoenix then wiped his eyes.

"You fell asleep on Apollo's blanket, Nick. Are you sleeping soundly?" Maya asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm well rested."

"We brought food and toys for Apollo. We hope it will cheer Apollo up," Edgeworth said.

"Thank you very much, guys. But actually, you don't need to bother," said Phoenix again, accepting the gift from Maya and Edgeworth and putting it on the table.

"It's okay, Wright. How is he?"

"He finally calmed down last night. But he said something that made my heart feel very painful."

"What? What did he say, Nick?"

"He asked me if he died because of the accident, will he could meet his mother again, and he said he was afraid if he died, God will be angry with him because he always makes me angry and sad."

Maya covered her mouth with her hands, and Edgeworth lost of words.

"He said that? And what's your answer?"

"I told him I did not know if he could see his mother again ... and I said he was a good boy. God will not be angry with him."

Edgeworth sighed. "Wright, your son is only nine years old. He lost his mother when he was very young. Has it never occurred to you to give him a new mother?"

"What? Of course not. I can raise him by myself, Edgeworth. Thank you very much."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "With all your business and your work? You don't even have time to play a puzzle with your son, Wright."

Maya nodded her head. "He's right, Nick. Apollo needs a mother's love. Especially in a difficult time like this."

"Can we change the topic? The only thing that's in my mind right now is my son's eye surgery." Said Phoenix, a little annoyed with his friends. Why can't they understand? Phoenix swore to himself he would always be loyal to his wife, even after her death. He won't marry again.

"Dad?" Apollo finally wakes up.

"Yes, my son? I'm here." Phoenix answered. "What do you want, my son?"

"I am hungry."

"And you're lucky. Uncle Edgeworth and Aunt Maya bring you plenty of food! Okay, I'll feed you now!"

"Thank you very much, Aunt Maya, Uncle Edgeworth."

Phoenix fed Apollo, with laughing, and joking each other. This scene made Edgeworth and Maya felt very happy. They took the positive side of Apollo's accident. That Phoenix finally be able to give attention to his son. If Apollo was not hit by the car, maybe they would never see Phoenix take care of Apollo like this.

"It's 10 o'clock. Why Doctor Hope has not come yet? Did he forget we had to do a test for my son's surgery?" Phoenix whispered to Maya when Apollo and Edgeworth were engrossed in a puzzle game.

"I'll look for information. Wait here, Nick."

"Thanks, Maya."

Maya steps out of the room, then Phoenix joins Apollo and Edgeworth.

"Well ... this is the last piece of the plane puzzle. Where do you put it, Apollo? Ah, I know! Here!" said Edgeworth, then he helped Apollo put the last piece of the puzzle.

"The puzzles are all arranged, Daddy!" Said Apollo cheerfully.

"Smart kid!" said Phoenix, then he with Edgeworth tickled Apollo.

Apollo laughed happily. "Stop, stop, Uncle, Dad! You two make me feel very amused!"

"Well, well, well, did I miss a party here?" Doctor Hope finally came along with Maya.

"Doctor Hope! Finally you come too!" Said Nick.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Wright. I'm stuck in a very cruel traffic jam! Three hours, imagine!" Answered Doctor Hope, apparently he was very upset. "And how are you, little champ? How do you feel?"

"I've never felt better like this, Doctor! Dad looked after me all night long and Uncle Edgeworth bought me lots of toys!" Apollo responded with joy.

"That's good, Apollo. You're so lucky to have people who love you so much! I guess you're having fun here?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Doctor Hope, can I talk to you outside, just two of us?" Phoenix interrupted.

"Sure, Mr. Wright."

"Apollo, continue playing with Uncle Edgeworth. Daddy had to talk to Doctor Hope. And don't be naughty."

"All right, Dad."

Phoenix and Doctor Hope then stepped out of the room.

"So, how, Doctor? Can we start the test? I can't see my son blind any longer!"

"Sure, Mr. Wright! We can start now."

"OK. But, Doctor, I have one request for you."

"What's that, Mr. Wright?"

"Please keep this as a secret. I don't want my son to know that I'm going to donate my corneas to him."

Doctor Hope gawked. "But why, Mr. Wright?"

"He will be very sad and blame himself, Doctor Hope. I know my son very well. He would think he was a bad boy who had blinded his own father."

"All right, Mr. Wright, if that's what you want, I'll grant it."

"Thank you so much, Doctor!"

They both stepped back into Apollo's room, and now saw Edgeworth reading a story while Apollo and Maya listened attentively.

"Apollo, big boy, I thought you were having a good time?" Asked Doctor Hope.

Apollo nodded his head with enthusiasm. "Yes, Doctor!"

"Well, Apollo, now we have to do some tests. You want be able to see again, won't you?"

"Of course I want to, Doctor!"

"OK. We'll do some tests, then do eye surgery for you."

Doctor Hope last words scared Apollo. "Eye surgery? But Doctor ... Isn't surgery so painful?" He asked in a frightened tone.

"No, it's okay, son. Daddy will always be with you. You'll just sleep for a few hours and when you wake up, the surgery is over."

"But, Dad, Clay once told me when he was a kid, his hands were operated on, and when he woke up, his hands turned into wood!"

All of them laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Apollo asked again with confusion.

"It's just a story, my son. Do you think it makes sense if someone's hand turns into wood? Unless the magic exists! Do you believe something like magic exists?" Phoenix asked, he was amused by the innocent question of his only son.

"Um ... no ... the witch is not real, my teacher, Ed told me."

"And he's right. Someone's hands can't turn into wood, son."

"Your father's right, Apollo. Can we start now?" Asked Doctor Hope.

"OK."

Phoenix, Doctor Hope, Maya, and Edgeworth then brought Apollo together to the X-ray room.

"Okay, Mr. Wright. Please lie on the bed next to your son," Doctor Hope said in a low voice to prevent Apollo from hearing him . After Apollo and Phoenix lay down, Doctor Hope began doing an x-ray scan to both of their eyes. 30 minutes later, he finished performing an x-ray examination.

"How's the result?" Whispered Phoenix.

"Good news, Mr. Wright. No problems at all. You can donate your corneas to your son."

"When the surgery will be held?"

"It's all up to you, Mr. Wright."

"What if the day after tomorrow?"

"All right, if that's what you want."

"Thank you very much, Doctor."

"Dad," Phoenix heard Apollo calling him, "What are you and Doctor whispering? This room is so cold, I want to go back to my room."

"I have good news for you, Apollo, my boy," said Doctor Hope. "You'll be able to see again. I'll operate your eyes the day after tomorrow. How, you excited?"

"What?! Are you serious, Doctor? How will you do it? You're going to say some spells so I'm not blind anymore?" Apollo asked innocently, making Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya laugh once again.

"I'm a doctor, son. I can heal the sick," said Doctor Hope. _This kid is too adorable,_ he thought.

"Oh. So, can we go back to my room?"

"Sure, my son. Come on, here, let Daddy carry you." Said Phoenix, then he carry his son's small body.

"Please don't put me in bed now, Dad. I like it if you carry me longer. Do you mind if you stay carry me until I fall asleep?" Asked Apollo as they walked back to the room.

"Of course not, my son," Phoenix replied and kissed his beloved son's cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. Do you remember the last time you were carrying like this? It was 2 weeks before Mom died." Said Apollo again. And again, Phoenix felt his stomach like being punched. He himself did not understand why he felt his stomach like being punched every time Apollo asked or talked about Iris. Probably because his poor son known his mother only until he was 5 years old. Edgeworth and Maya fell silent after hearing Apollo's words. Both of them felt very sorry for Apollo. This boy is very clearly thirst for affection.

"Did Mom often carry me?" Apollo asked again, making Phoenix wake up from his reverie.

"Yes, son. Every time." Whispered Phoenix.

"Dad, do you think Mom will accompany me during my surgery?"

Feeling deeply touched by Apollo's question, Edgeworth said, "Sure, Apollo."

"How do you know, Uncle Edgeworth? Have you ever gone to the clouds and met Mom?"

"Cloud?" Maya and Edgeworth asked in puzzlement, not quite understanding what Apollo was talking about. Apollo nodded his head vigorously, then answered with a big smile,

"My teacher once said, if someone dies, they go to heaven and become clouds, and will watch the people they care from the sky."

"Um, I never go to the clouds, Apollo," Edgeworth replied, now puzzled of how to respond.

"Then how can Uncle know that Mom will accompany me during my surgery later?"

"Because a mother will never stop watching over their children, even though they're gone forever." Phoenix whispered softly.


	3. Nick's Lie

"I understand! So, Mom just fell asleep, am I right, Dad? And when I do the eye surgery later, she will wake up and accompany me, is that what you mean?" Apollo asked with his eyes shining.

"Yes, my son, she will." Phoenix replied while Maya and Edgeworth raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, my son, you're really heavy now, I can't carry you any longer!"

"Haha, are you tired of carrying me, Dad? All right, come back to my room now," said Apollo. They returned to Apollo's room, then Phoenix put Apollo to bed.

"Dad, I want to hear another story before I sleep. But only if you're not too tired and if you don't mind."

Phoenix smiled. "Of course not, son. So ... okay ... the next story ... I'll read story about the life of Hans Christian Andersen." Phoenix said as he pulled out a red book. Edgeworth and Maya then listened. Without all of them realized, half an hour has passed.

"And when Hans returned to his hometown, Austenzia, he was greeted by various fireworks. The whole Austenzian worshiped him, calling him as a hero and symbol of the city's pride," Phoenix ended the story, then closed the book. It turns out Apollo was asleep. Phoenix smiled a little, stroked Apollo's hair gently, then put the book on the table.

"Wright, you've become a good father now. It's great to see you give your son such attention," said Edgeworth. Maya nodded her head in agreement.

Phoenix laughed grimly. "What else can I do, Edgey? My son became blind because of me. He was hit by the car because I was too rude to him. And he just wanted to give me a birthday present. If I had not been rude to him, maybe this would not have happened."

"Wright, it's useless to regret about that now. Just concentrate on your surgery tomorrow."

"I know, Edgey, and I can't say if I'm not nervous."

"I can understand. But one thing I don't understand, why don't you tell him? That you'll donate your corneas to him?"

"Edgey," Nick sighed. "Don't you remember when he told me that he was afraid God would get angry with him because he often made me angry? He will feel that way too if he knows about all of this. He'll feel guilty and blame himself if I get blind because of donating my corneas."

"But, Nick," Maya interrupted. "If you're blind because of the surgery, and Apollo can see again, do you mean, you'll pretend you're not blind?"

Phoenix nodded his head firmly. "Yes, Maya. He may not know, no matter what."

Edgeworth frowned. "Wright. Your son is a very intelligent boy. He'll find out sooner or later."

"He will not, as long as both of you help me," Phoenix replied.

"What do you mean with us to help you?" Maya asked in puzzlement.

"You two will direct the way and hold my hand when I walk. And Apollo won't know." Said Phoenix casually, as if helping him pretends not to be blind is a small thing. But Edgeworth and Maya can't argue. They already feel very bad to Apollo, also to Phoenix. During their friendship, they always thought that Phoenix was a really bad father, could not take good care of his only son, but seeing the fact that Phoenix was willing to sacrifice himself for his own son's sake, that was more than enough evidence to show that he loves Apollo more than anything.

"All right, Wright. You can count on us." Edgeworth whispered, followed by a nod of approval from Maya.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really lucky to have friends like you guys."

The next day, exactly at 9 AM, Doctor Hope came to Apollo's room while Phoenix, Edgeworth and Maya played chess.

"So, smart boy! Are you ready?" Asked Doctor Hope.

"More than ready, Doctor! I can feel my energy burning!" Apollo replied eagerly.

"Okay then, let's go to the operating room now! I'll command the nurse to bring you!"

Apollo shook his head. "No need, Doctor. I want Dad to carry me into the operating room."

"Oh," said Doctor Hope, "Okay, if that's what you want."

"Dad has never carried me again for 4 long years, Doctor! Yesterday was the first time he carried me. The last time he carried me was two weeks after Mom died."

Phoenix could feel his face turn red. "Apollo, you make Daddy embarrassed."

Doctor Hope chuckled. "You're too adorable, Apollo. So can we go to the operating room now?"

"Come to Dad, my boy! Hup! Oh, you're heavier than an elephant!" Phoenix said as he carried Apollo, while Edgeworth and Maya followed him from behind.

"Sorry, Dad, but I really like being carried by you," Apollo replied with an adorable smile.

"No need to apologize, son. Everything I do, I do it for you."

"And ... this is the operating room. Please lay your son, Mr. Wright," Doctor Hope commanded. "And you too, please lie on the bed next to your son." He whispered in Phoenix's ear.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Miss Fey, you two can wait outside."

"All right, Doctor."

"Let's get started now."

Doctor Hope drugged Apollo and Phoenix, then started the surgery.

Six and a half hours later, the surgery finally was done. Doctor Hope then stepped out of the operating room, and approached Edgeworth and Maya.

"So, how was the surgery, Doctor? Both of them are fine, aren't they?" Maya asked quickly.

"Thankfully, the surgery went well. The child will be able to see again once he regain consciousness. But Mr. Wright.."

"What is wrong? What happened to Wright?"

"He donated his cornea. I'm pretty sure he will not be able to see again when he conscious."

"Just as we thought, Doctor ..."

"What a great father he is. Sacrificing himself for his son. In fact he does not care at all he became blind as long as his son could see again."

"Yes, Doctor. He is very fond of Apollo. Apollo is his only son," murmured Edgeworth.

"So," asked Maya, "how long until they're both awake?"

"I think about 30 minutes."

"All right, Doctor. Thank you very much for helping Apollo," Maya said again.

"Miss Fey, his father who helped him. I'm just doing my job."

30 minutes later, Apollo opened his eyes slowly, initially, his vision blurred, but over time, he could saw Edgeworth, Phoenix, Maya, and Doctor Hope's face clearly. He felt very happy and jumped on his bed.

"Dad! Uncle Edgeworth! Aunt Maya! My eyes! Finally I can see again!" Apollo yelled excitedly, he was so happy that he jumped on his bed again and again. "Thank you very much, Doctor! You read a spell to my eyes! If I grow up, I'll pay you back! I will not forget today, Doctor! You're very good to me!"

"Uh ... .thanks, Apollo. I'm glad I can help you," said Doctor Hope awkwardly. He feels sorry for Phoenix, and he feels he didn't deserve praise from Apollo. If only Phoenix told the truth to his son...

"Did Mom accompany me during the surgery?" Apollo asked to Phoenix.

"Yes. That's why the surgery went well, son."

"Why didn't you ask her to stay? I'd love to see her again, Dad," Apollo said with a disappointed face.

"She can't, Apollo."

"But why? Why can't she stay? She became a cloud again?"

"Yes."

Both Maya and Edgeworth didn't know what to say. They are happy to see Apollo finally get his eyesight again, while Phoenix is now blind. His face and his eyes were empty, filled with sadness, not because he was blind now, but because Apollo asking about his mother again.

"Hey Dad, why are you daydreaming? Look at me, Dad! I can see again!" Apollo shouted again to Phoenix. Phoenix pretended to look at Apollo and said, "Oh, yes! I'm so happy, son!"

"So we're going to the cinema together, Dad? We're gonna watch The Avengers? Can we, Dad?"

Phoenix swallowed. Going to the movies while you can't see is certainly not a good idea. However, rejecting Apollo's request will certainly make the boy disappointed and also suspicious. He had promised himself that Apollo should not know that he donated his cornea. After thought for a moment, Phoenix finally said,

"Sure, son. We're going to the movies after you get out of here."

"Hooraaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy! Thank you, Dad! I love you so much!" Apollo shouted again, then hugged Phoenix very tightly.

The next day, Apollo was allowed to go home by Doctor Hope. He was so happy that he ran noisily on his way out of the hospital.

"Be careful, Apollo, you'll fall if you keep running around in such a noisy way!" Phoenix said, he knew Apollo was running very loudly because of the noise made by Apollo.

"I will not fall, Dad! You see me-Aunt Maya, why are you holding Dad's hand?" Asked Apollo.

"Well ..." Maya's face turns red. She felt embarrassed and confused what to answer. "This morning, my knee was sprained. And your dad helped me to walk, Apollo," Maya replied after getting an idea of why she was holding Phoenix's hand. Fortunately, Apollo seemed to believe in her words and didn't ask any more questions.

When they got to Phoenix house, Apollo noticed that Maya was still holding Phoenix's hand.

"Aunt Maya, are your knees so badly injured? You haven't let go of Daddy's hand since we were in the hospital."

"Yes, quite badly, Apollo," Maya replied.

"But why not ask Uncle Edgeworth for help? He is much taller than you, it must be very easy for him to carry you! And you don't have to walk. Right, Uncle Edgeworth?" Asked Apollo innocently as he looked toward Edgeworth.

"Er .." Edgeworth confused what to say. _Ugh._ _Maya and I are really bad at lying._ _How can we keep hiding everything from this boy?_

"Apollo, Aunt Maya will stay here for a few days. Her house is being renovated now. Do you mind if Aunt Maya lives here?" Phoenix hurriedly cut before Edgeworth and Maya divulged their secrets. Maya almost stepped on Phoenix's feet.

"Of course not, Dad! I really like Aunt Maya's cuisine! Will you cook for me, Aunt Maya?"

"Of course, dear."

"Huuuraaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! And Uncle Edgeworth, will you stay here too? Please, stay here too! I'd love to play a puzzle and chess with you!"

"Er ..." Edgeworth was bewildered, then Phoenix gave him a small nod. "Okay then."

Apollo jumped in joy again.

"Hooraaaaaaayyyyy ! Now there are Dad, Aunt Maya, and Uncle Edgeworth in this house! This house will not feel quiet anymore!"

"Apollo, lower your voice. You're gonna make our neighbors upset and annoyed," Phoenix said quietly.

"Oooopsssssss ... I'm sorry, Dad. So, what about our plan to go to the movies?" Asked Apollo as he sat back down.

"We'll go tomorrow, if you want."

"And Uncle Edgeworth, Aunt Maya? Are you two going with us? Please tell me you guys come too!"

"We will, Apollo. We'll have a good time tomorrow." Edgeworth replied.

"Yeaaaaaahhhhhh ... I'm the happiest boy in the world!" Apollo yelled again, making Phoenix's ears ringing.

"Now, time for a bath, Apollo," Phoenix ordered.

"Okay, Dad." Apollo said then he went to the bathroom.

While Apollo take a bath, Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth sit together in the living room. They paused awkwardly.

"He is very happy. I'm glad my son is happy," Phoenix said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, for now. But I don't think he would be happy if he knows the truth, Wright."

"He has the right to be happy, Edgeworth. And I don't want to destroy his happiness by telling the truth."

"Nick, sooner or later, he'll know. He even watched me hold your hand almost every time. He is a smart kid. He will find out," said Maya.

"Maya is right, Wright. I think it's better to tell the truth to him from now on. Longer you keep it as a secret, more suffering that he will get."

"I'll tell him when the time is right, Edgeworth," said Phoenix. Edgeworth and Maya know they are losing in this conversation, so they didn't say anything else because it will all be useless.

"I'll prepare dinner," Maya said as she rose from her chair and went into the kitchen.

When Maya finishes cooking, Apollo has finished bathing.

"Why are you so long in the bathroom, Apollo?" Phoenix asked.

"I played with my rubber duck toy, and also with water, Dad. I made a lot of bubbles," Apollo giggled.

"If you're in the bathroom for too long, you'll get a high fever, son," Phoenix said as he shaking his head.

"But I'm fine, Dad-Dad, are you daydreaming when you eat?" Apollo asked then looked into Phoenix's eyes.

"What? Certainly not. I don't understand what you're talking about, son."

"But your face and eyes look empty."

"Apollo, it's not good to talk while you're eating. Please continue to eat," Edgeworth said softly to Apollo.

"Well, okay, Uncle. I'm sorry."

They continued to eat without saying anything else. After eating, Apollo said good night to Edgeworth and Maya. "I'm feeling sleepy now, Dad. I want you to carry me to my room, please?" Apollo said with a spoiled look, making Phoenix choke a little on his food.

"Apollo, let Uncle carry you. Your father can't carry you now," said Edgeworth.

"But why, Dad? You carry me in the hospital for hours and you don't mind. Even I was heavier than an elephant."

"Your father is too tired now, Apollo. He'll carry you next time," Maya replied before Phoenix could answer.

"Well, I think it's okay," said Apollo, but the disappointment was clearly illustrated on his face.

"Okay, come on, big boy, come to Uncle!" Said Edgeworth and he carried Apollo to his room.

In Apollo's room

Edgeworth laid Apollo on his bed, then covered him.

"Uncle Edgeworth, do you feel that Dad is acting so weird and suspicious today?"

"What do you mean, Apollo?"

"Um ... his face and eyes look empty almost every time. His face is also sad. I think he's hiding something."

"He's just too tired because he's worried about you, Apollo. No more."

"But I'm healed, so why does he still look sad?"

Edgeworth sighed. "I think maybe he just missed your mother. That is all. It's time to sleep. Good night, Apollo-boy." said Edgeworth then turned off the lights.

Apollo didn't say anything else. But he is very convinced that Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya hide something from him. They act very suspicious today, as if they are unhappy to see him recover and can see again. _I'll find out what they are hiding,_ Apollo said to himself, then fell asleep.

The next day, Apollo wakes up early. He could not wait any longer to watch The Avengers movie with his father. He showered in a hurry, combed his hair, then ran to Phoenix's bedroom. In Phoenix's room, he found Phoenix still asleep, as did Maya and Edgeworth.

"Dad! Dad! Uncle Edgeworth! Aunt Maya! Wake up!" Apollo yelled, then he hit the back of Phoenix as hard as he could, making Phoenix startled and wake up.

"Huh? Apollo, son, what time is it?" Phoenix asked, still sleepy.

"Six o'clock, Dad. You did not forget our plans, did you? The Avengers! We'll go to the movies and watch them now, right?"

"Uh, Apollo, son, it's still early. Cinema opens at 12." Phoenix answered as he rubbed his eyes.

"But we have to come early, Dad! Otherwise, we will not get the tickets. This is a mega hit movie! Come on, Dad, you have to hurry, and we'll have to wake Uncle Edgeworth and Aunt Maya too!"

"All right, all right! I'll get ready now. Only, please lower your voice's volume, okay?" said Phoenix. He then fumbled the table next to his bed, looking for his jacket.

"What are you looking for, Dad?"

"My jacket. Do you know where Daddy's jacket is?"

"Dad, that jacket is right in front of you! You didn't see it?" Asked Apollo in confusion. _He was still acting strange,_ thought Apollo.

"Huh? Ah, there it is. Thank you very much, son. I can't find it anywhere."

"What do you mean, Dad? Your jacket is right in front of you! Even I can see it clearly from a distance!"

"I guess I'm just too tired, son. Please wake Uncle Edgeworth and Aunt Maya,  
answered Phoenix, trying to put on his jacket slowly, and trying to get out of bed.

"Dad, look out! That's your very expensive watch on the floor! You will step on it!" Apollo yelled.

"Huh? Where?"

"There! The clock is very shiny, you don't see it? Impossible!" Apollo said then he pointed his finger toward Phoenix's watch that lying on the floor. Phoenix pretended to look at his watch and hit his forehead. "Ah, yeah, my bad."

"Not on that side, Dad. It's on your left side," said Apollo again. "Are you all right, Dad? Why have you been acting so strange since yesterday? You hold Aunt Maya's hand, and now you can't even find your jacket, and didn't realize your watch is lying on the floor?"

"Huh? I'm fine, son. Why did you suddenly think like that?"

Apollo suddenly smiled slyly.

"Ah ...I understand now."

"What did you understand?" Phoenix asked nervously, afraid that Apollo knew what he was hiding.

"You have a crush on Aunt Maya, didn't you, Dad? So you can't concentrate on anything? That's why you held her hand so tightly yesterday?"

"I ... .. what?" Phoenix was surprised but also relieved. He could not help but laugh.

"Don't be silly, Apollo. I don't have any crush at all on Maya. The only person I've ever had a crush on is your mother, Iris," said Phoenix, now laughing louder than before.

Apollo didn't stop smiling. "Dad, you don't have to hide it from me. That's why you asked her to stay here, right?" He giggled. "Don't worry, Dad. You two will become lovely couple. You've been single for too long, Dad."

Phoenix coughed softly. "Stop, Apollo. Now please wake that two sleepy head."

Apollo does not say anything else, but he believes Phoenix has feelings for Maya. _It would be nice if Aunt Maya became my new mother._ Thought Apollo. _She is very kind and her cuisine is very tasty._

"Aunt Maya? Uncle Edgeworth? Get up! We have to go to the movies now!" said Apollo while waking Edgeworth and Maya enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry, it's still early but he's afraid we will not get the tickets if we don't come to the movies early," said Phoenix.

Edgeworth rubbed his eyes. "No problem, Wright, Apollo. I'll get ready."

"Dad," Apollo said suddenly, then giggled.

"What is wrong?"

"Your jacket ... You're wearing it upside down," Apollo said, then giggled again.

"You're so silly. Here, Nick, let me fix it for you."

Apollo smirked again. "Dad is a grown man, Aunt Maya. Of course he can fix his jacket without help."

Maya becomes awkward. "Well, I know your dad is still too tired, so I'll help him."

 _I know._ _They do have a crush on each other._

"I'm ready. Can we go now?" said Edgeworth.

Apollo gasped after seeing Edgeworth. He was used to seeing Edgeworth in a burgundy and cravat suit, but now, Edgeworth who standing in front of him, wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, made him look like a famous rock star.

"Wow, Uncle Edgeworth! You're so cool! Like Bon Jovi!" Apollo said in surprise, while Maya giggled. But Phoenix didn't give any reaction.

"Dad, you didn't see it? Uncle Edgeworth wearing a black leather jacket!"

"Huh? Oh yes, I see it. Apollo. Well, he is more suited to wearing burgundy and cravat. That suit makes him look like a bad boy."

"Ha ha ha. Can we go to the movies now?" asked Edgeworth.

The four of them went to the cinema with Edgeworth's car. When they arrive, the cinema is not open yet, but they can already buy tickets.

"I'll buy the tickets. Wait here," said Edgeworth.

"Whoaaaaaa! Look at that big Iron Man statue! Dad, can you take photo of me with that Iron Man statue? Please?" said Apollo as he pointing his finger at the Iron Man statue which displayed at the cinema's door.

"Er, why don't you ask Aunt Maya? I'm still tired, I still want to sit here," said Phoenix.

Apollo's face looks disappointed again. Maya sighed. She really wants to tell the truth to Apollo, but she knew it would not be good because it would only hurt both Apollo and Phoenix.

She then took her cell phone and took a picture of Apollo with the Iron Man statue. When they were done, Edgeworth had finished buying tickets.

"So, the movie will start at 1 pm. What will we do to kill time?"

Phoenix pretended to look toward Apollo. "Up to you, Apollo."

"Um ... .I know! What if we play in the game center?"

"All right, if that's what you want."

They then go to the game center, Apollo is so happy that he always runs and jumps to and fro.

"Look, boom boom car! Why don't we ride it together, Dad? Last time we played boom boom car together, when I was 7 years old!"

"I'm not in the mood to play that now, Apollo. Just ride with Uncle Edgeworth," said Phoenix coldly. Apollo feels very sad now. His father had rejected him twice today. He still did not understand why his father was so cold to him. _Maybe that happens to people who are in love?_ He thought. Apollo then ride the boom-boom car with Edgeworth, he enjoyed the game so much that he forgot about the cold, suspicious Phoenix's attitude.

"What do you want next, Apollo?" Edgeworth asked.

"I am hungry. I want a burger, Uncle Edgeworth, Aunt Maya, Dad!"

"All right, let's buy it."

"I'll wait here," said Phoenix.

"But, Dad, I want we to eat burger together. Four of us!" Apollo said miserably. Phoenix shook his head.

"Go with Aunt Maya and Uncle Edgeworth, Apollo. I'm not in the mood to eat a burger."

Apollo shrugged his shoulders, then bought a burger with Edgeworth and Maya.

"Aunt Maya, Uncle Edgeworth, do you notice that Dad is being very cold to me?" Asked Apollo as he ate his burger with gusto.

"Why do you think like that?" asked Maya.

"Don't you see, Aunt Maya? He refused to take a photo of me. He refused to ride the boom-boom car with me. And now, he refuses to eat a burger, and I know burgers are his favorite food. Is it possible he was angry with me because I wasted a lot of his time when I was hospitalized?"

"No, that's not true, Apollo. Why should he be angry with you? He took good care of you when you were in the hospital, didn't he?" Maya asked in bewilderment, then glanced at Edgeworth for help.

"Or maybe because he has a crush on you? So he can't focus on anything ..."Apollo added innocently. Both Edgeworth and Maya choke on their burgers.

"Apollo, where did you get that stupid idea?" Maya asked with a flushed red face. Edgeworth chuckled, feeling very amused by Apollo's words.

"Well ... I'm just guessing. Yesterday he also held your hand very tightly."

Maya hastily glanced at her watch, she did not want to get involved in this awkward conversation any longer. "It's already 12:30, Apollo! We have to go back to the cinema. The movie will start in 30 minutes!"

They walked back to the cinema, then stepped inside. The duration of the movie is 2 hours long. When the movie was done, Apollo can't stop talking about the movie.

"And you see the scene when Iron Man changed his costume? Very cool! Then the scene when Hawkeye pulls his arrow to kill the enemies! Just bam!" Apollo said in Edgeworth's car on the way home.

"Yeah, good movie, now I understand why the movie becomes box office."

"Dad, why are you silent? Don't you see how good the movie is?"

"Um ... Actually ... I fell asleep in the middle of a movie," said Phoenix.

Apollo burst out laughing. "Dad, not everyone spends $ 20 just to sleep in the cinema! You're really funny!" Apollo then tickled Phoenix. Phoenix then get rid of Apollo's hand.

"Don't do that, Apollo, I'm not in the mood."

Apollo stopped trying to tickle Phoenix, disappointed.

"So, today is your not in the mood day, uh Dad?"

None of them answered the Apollo question.


	4. The Hurt Truth

When they arrived at Phoenix's house, Apollo didn't say anything else. He did not eat the food Maya had prepared, he went to his room without a word out of his mouth. Apollo was quite upset by what happened today, he had imagined today would be a fun day, but his hopes were not comes true. Annoyed, and sadly, Apollo locked the door of his room.

"Apollo," Phoenix knocked on Apollo's bedroom door several times but no answer at all from the boy. Apollo was too angry, he pretended to sleep and did not hear his father knocking on his door. He then pulled out a photo of Iris when Phoenix had stopped knocking on his door and leaving.

"Mom, if only you were here with me. Dad never cares about me. I think he finally cared about me while at the hospital but I was wrong."

"He's really mad, Nick. He thinks you're ignoring him again. Why didn't you just tell him the truth? You sacrificed yourself for him, and he should know about it, Nick," said Maya when she, Phoenix, and Edgeworth sat in the library room. Phoenix just shook his head. "I do not want to, Maya."

Both Edgeworth and Maya sighed.

The next day, Apollo went to school early. His class has a new student. A girl named Trucy Enigmar, and she is the daughter of a famous magician, Zak Gramarye.

"So this is our new friend, Trucy Enigmar. As we know, she is the daughter of Zak Gramarye, a member of the famous magician group Troupe Gramarye. She just moved here for 1 week. I hope all of you can be good friends with her." Said Apollo's teacher, Miss Monica, introduced the new student in front of the class.

"Hi, Trucy," greet all the students in class.

"Well, Trucy, you can sit next to Apollo. Apollo, do you mind if Trucy is sitting next to you?"

Apollo shook his head. "No problem, Miss Monica."

"OK. Trucy, you can sit now."

Trucy then sits next to Apollo, then they both shake hands.

"Trucy Enigmar. Nice to meet you."

"Apollo Justice Wright. Nice to meet you too, Trucy."

"Ah, are you related with that famous handsome lawyer, who always makes women scream hysterically whenever he shows evidence in the courtroom, Phoenix Wright?"

"Right. I am his son."

"Aw, you must be very happy to have a great dad like him! I don't mind if I have to exchange my father with your father!"

Apollo shrugged his shoulders. "He's not as great as you think," he mumbled.

"Is it true?"

"Okay, class, can we start the lesson?" Said Miss Monica, then Apollo and Trucy stopped their conversation.

At 11, the lunch break bell rings. All the students dropped out of the classroom and went to the school cafeteria, except Apollo and Trucy.

"Apollo, why did not you go to the cafeteria?" Trucy asked.

"I just don't want to. And yourself? Why are you still stay here?"

"Well, I'm a new student here. I'm still can't make friends with anyone."

"So you are the daughter of Zak Gramarye? I always watch your dad's magic show on TV when my mom was still alive."

"Yes, Apollo. So you don't have a mother?"

Apollo shook his head and his eyes became sad. "No. She died when I was 5 years old due to liver cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know, I don't have a mother either. She was shot when I was 6 years old."

"Is it true? It's so tragic ... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well, that's okay. I don't even remember her well. Besides, I have my father.

"Did your father often spend time with you? I mean, he's a famous magician ..."

"Oh, of course! He always takes me wherever he goes! I always follow him," Trucy said cheerfully.

"You're lucky, then. My father is always busy. He always works and works. He always comes home at 10 pm."

Trucy looked at Apollo carefully, and could see the sadness in his eyes. She decides to cheers Apollo up.

"Hey, Apollo, you say you always watch my dad's magic show on TV? Do you like magic?"

"Yes, I love it! But Dad always says there's no such thing as magic. It's just a trick."

"Then your father is wrong! Want to see now?".

"You mean you can do magic too? Of course, show me!" Apollo said enthusiastically.

Trucy then pulls out a blue silk hat from her schoolbag. "Do you see this hat?" She showed her hat to Apollo. "Empty, isn't it?" Apollo nodded.

"Yeah."

"Now ... .Alakazam!" Trucy then put her hand into her hat, shortly after, she pulled out her hand from the hat, and grasped a chocolate. Apollo gaped in admiration.

"Wow! That's great, Trucy! How did you do it?"

Trucy giggled. "I do it with my hands, of course."

"You're great, Trucy!" said Apollo again, he now felt very impressed with the girl. Trucy then gave the chocolate to Apollo. "Here, for you. I'm sure this will make all your sadness disappear." She then stuffed the chocolate into Apollo's hand.

"Thank you, Trucy! By the way, how old are you?" Asked Apollo while biting the chocolate.

"I'm 9 years old, Apollo. And you?"

"I'm the same age as you! I'm also 9 years old! So we can be good friends!"

"Of course, Apollo."

Then, since that day, Apollo and Trucy became good friends. They always play together, do homework together, lunch in the school cafeteria together. Trucy always shows her magic tricks to Apollo, making Apollo feel comforted and forget about his sadness due to Phoenix's cold attitude toward him. Trucy not only showed Apollo her magic tricks, but she also taught Apollo the magic tricks. Because Apollo always taught Trucy, he can now perform simple tricks and impress anyone when he shows it.

One day, their school held "The Talent Show" where students can show their talents. This event is held for school anniversary. Initially, Apollo did not want to participate, but Trucy managed to persuade Apollo to participate. Finally, Apollo registered himself. He will perform a magic show for the event.

When he came home from school, Apollo told Phoenix, Maya, and Edgeworth that he would participate in the school event.

"I'm going to do a magic show, Dad, Uncle Edgeworth, Aunt Maya. Please come and watch me, okay?"

"Magic? But I never knew you could do such a thing," Phoenix said confusedly.

"I can, Dad! Trucy taught me a lot of tricks! You'll be surprised!"

"So when are you going to do a magic show, Apollo?" Edgeworth asked.

"This Saturday night! You all will watch me, right? I've been practice very hard!" Said Apollo again.

"Sure, Apollo," Phoenix replied.

Apollo jumped in joy and clenched his fist. "HORAY!" He shouted, making Maya, Phoenix, and Edgeworth close their ears.

Saturday night finally came. Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Maya come to Apollo school. Phoenix felt his heart scream. He really wants to watch his son's magic show. But he can't. All he can do is pretend to watch his son's performance. The three of them then sit in the front row in the school hall, impatient until Apollo's turn. It seemed so long until the host called Apollo's name.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Apollo Justice Wright, son of the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright, he will perform a magic show. Mr. Wright is present here! It's an honor that you come to here, Mr. Wright," said the host, and the whole audience clapped. Phoenix felt his face burn. He feels awkward and feels better if the host does not mention it all.

Apollo walked to the stage, he looked very cute by wearing a red magician suit. "Awww, he's so cute!" Maya exclaimed. Apollo then began to demonstrate the first trick, he changed the yellow fabric that he held into red. The whole audience applauded loudly, and Maya and Edgeworth also shouted proudly. Phoenix just kept quiet, he could feel his eyes wet now.

The next trick, Apollo pulled out some objects from his hat. Initially, he took out small items such as candy, chocolate, cards, from his empty hat, and then, he took out his shoes, belt, and ball. Lastly, he pulled a bike out of his hat. The entire audience applauded very loudly, then gave a standing ovation to Apollo.

"Whoooooaaaaaa ...great job, Apollo! We're very proud of you!" cried Maya. Apollo's eyes then explored the audience's seat, and held up both of his thumbs to them. But, his smile suddenly disappeared after seeing all the audience giving applause and standing ovation to him, except Phoenix. _Did he fall asleep during my show?_ Apollo thought with disappointment, moreover, his father did not even look at him.

"It was really amazing, Apollo! Well, I'm not surprised at all because you're the son of a well-known lawyer Phoenix Wright! Apples do not fall far from the tree, right? Now, allow me to tell you guys, ladies and gentleman, the best performance tonight are Apollo Justice Wright!" shouted the host, followed by another applause from the audiences. Again, Apollo was very disappointed because only Phoenix who didn't clapped his hands.

"So, please go to the stage now, Mr. Wright! We want to hear a speech from you about your son's performance tonight!" The host called Phoenix.

"Come on, Nick, you have to give a speech on stage," Maya said and she grabbed Phoenix's hand and helped him get up from his chair.

"Um, sorry, Miss, but I just call Mr. Wright to the stage. You can go back to your seat," the host continued. Phoenix could feel his neck sweating now, while Maya returned to her seat. _Oh God, please help me .._ Phoenix prayed silently. He tried to move, very carefully and very slowly. He can't see anything, and Maya can't help him now. When he almost got to the stage, he stumbled on the stairs, and fell. Phoenix could hear Apollo's friends laughing. Apollo's face turns red now, he feels very ashamed of his father.

Didn't stop there, when the host gives the mic to Phoenix, he holds the mic upside down, he also has his back to the audience. Phoenix can hear not only Apollo's friends who are laughing now, but the whole audiences. Apollo was furious, he felt his body trembles. During his life, he never felt angrier than tonight.

"So, Mr. Wright, do you want to give your speech now?" Asked the host.

"Oh, yes, I-uh .. very proud of my son. Actually I never knew he could do such magic, pulled out chickens and rabbits from his hat…" Phoenix said nervously. The whole audience laughed louder.

The host appeared very confused. "Er, Mr. Wright, your son did not get the chicken out of his hat. He pulled out his bicycle, candy, chocolate, from his hat. Didn't you see it?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess ... uh ... Actually no. I fell asleep during my son's show." Now the whole audience bursts into laughter, their laughter echoing in the hall.

"Jesus, they must stop soon!" Edgeworth whispered to Maya.

"I know, but how do we stop it?" Maya asked. She then looked at Apollo. Apollo looks like he was froze on the stage. His face was pale, his body quivering, and he bit his lip. He looks very angry.

"Ah, I think you're too tired, eh, Mr. Wright? It's okay, I can understand with your tough job. But your son is really great! He will become a famous magician someday. Now, you can go back to your seat, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix got off the stage, tripped, and fell once more. Maya and Edgeworth hurriedly got up from their seats, ran toward Phoenix, and helped him to stand while the whole audience was still laughing out loud. They could hear some audiences whisper, "Look at the man! The fool Phoenix Wrong! Ugh, I'll kill myself if he is my father!"

Tears streamed down on Apollo's cheeks. It never occurred to him, that his own father will embarrass him in front of the whole school like that.

When the show was over, and they went home, Apollo could not stop himself. He was very angry with Phoenix. He confronted Phoenix at home.

"Are you happy now, Dad? You're embarrassing me in front of the whole school! Now the whole school will bully and insult me! You don't even clapped your hands and give me a standing ovation! Why, Dad? Why do you always ignore me?" shouted Apollo then he cried loudly. Tonight is the worst night that ever happened during his entire life.

Phoenix did not know what to say. He pretended to play his nails, when suddenly ...

 _SLAP!_

Apollo's hand swung and hit his cheek. Apollo had slapped him. Edgeworth and Maya gawked. Now Edgeworth was angry with Apollo.

"Do you realize what you've done, Apollo? You slapped your own father! This is outrageous!" Edgeworth shouted as he pushed Apollo's hand away from Phoenix's face.

"I don't care, Uncle! He deserves it! I want another father! Not this man!" Apollo yelled, pointing his finger at Phoenix.

"Apollo, don't ever talk about your father like that!" Maya shouted, while Phoenix was still silent.

"I want another father! Who loves me and cares for me!"

"Apollo, now Uncle is sick up with your words-"

"Oh yeah? I also sick, Uncle Edgeworth. Sick with Dad who always ignore, with all of his business... Work, work, work! Cases, cases, cases! You never give me attention! I really want to get it from you, Dad! You'd rather spend your time in the courtroom than spend your time with me! And you embarrassed me in front of the whole school when I try hard to make you proud!" Apollo shouted again, he then ran to his room, and slammed the door.

"Apollo! Apollo!" Shouted Edgeworth, trying to chase Apollo.

"Leave him, Edgeworth. He's right, anyway."

"I can't believe he'd slapped you like that," said Maya as she shaking her head.

"He's just angry. And as he says, I deserve it," said Phoenix then wiping his tears away.

"You have to tell him the truth, Wright. Now!" Edgeworth lost his patience. But Phoenix still shook his head.

"I don't want to."

"Wright .." Edgeworth ran out of words. He felt sorry for Phoenix, he could not imagine how painful it was for Phoenix to hear his son say that to him, while the real reason was that Phoenix sacrificed himself for Apollo. Phoenix closed his eyes with both of his hands, his shoulders moving up and down, and he wept silently. Maya and Edgeworth stroked him back, hoping it would make him feel better.

Three days have passed since the incident at the school event, and Apollo still refuses to talk to Phoenix. Phoenix tried everything to make Apollo want to talk back to him and forgive him. He bought a very expensive toy, which it cost was more than $ 1000, but when he was about to give the toys, Apollo instead threw the toy into his face. Apollo always slams his room's door every time Phoenix tries to enter his room. He also never wanted to see Phoenix's face and always called him as "that man." Both Edgeworth and Maya surrendered, they didn't know how to reconcile both of them, or how to make Phoenix wants to tell the truth to Apollo.

Now, it's been a week since Apollo refused to speak to Phoenix. Phoenix felt very tortured and desperate, but one day he came up with an idea that might make Apollo want to talk to him again.

That day was Saturday morning, Phoenix picked up his guitar, and planned to sing a song for Apollo. This song is a song he always sang for Iris when she was alive. This is Iris's favorite song, and he still remembers the guitar key.

Phoenix stepped into Apollo's room, he was lucky this time, Apollo forgot to lock his room. Apollo was playing with his legos on the floor, and pretended he did not see Phoenix coming into his room.

Phoenix cleared his throat, began to play his guitar, and began to sing.

 _Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me._ _  
_ _Search your heart, search your soul_ _  
_ _And when you find me there you will search no more_

 _Do not tell me it's not worth tryin 'for_ _  
_ _You can not tell me it's not worth dyin 'for._ _  
_ _You know it's true,_ _  
_ _Everything I do, I do it for you, son._

 _Look into your heart, you will find there's nothin 'there to hide_ _  
_ _Take me as I am, take my life_ _  
_ _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Do not tell me it's not worth fightin 'for_ _  
_ _I can not help it, there's nothin 'I want more_ _  
_ _You know it's true,_ _  
_ _Everything I do, I do it for you, son._

 _Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd die for you._ _I'd walk the fire for you._ _I'd die for you._

Phoenix sang very beautifully, Apollo confessed to himself. If he is not angry with what happened a week ago, he will be touched with how Phoenix sings. But his anger still controls him.

"Go! Get out of my room!" Apollo yelled, then tossed his legos into Phoenix, and pushed Phoenix very roughly until Phoenix fell to the floor. Phoenix can't do anything, he just cries in silence. He got up slowly, then stepped out of Apollo's room.

But Phoenix did not give up. The next day, he asks Maya to make a cake with a note on it:

 _Son, Daddy please talk to Daddy and forgive Daddy._

He put the cake next to Apollo's bed and the letter that he wrote by himself.

When Apollo woke up, he found the cake and the letter. He tossed the cake in the trash without eating it at all. He then took the letter and read it:

 _Dear my son Apollo_

 _You are my treasure, my son._ _I know I'm not a good father to you, or you can say I'm a terrible father._ _Or maybe the worst father in the world._ _But one thing you need to know, I'll do anything for you, son._ _I know, I ignored you so much, I can not blame you if you hate me so much._ _Maybe you think I'm ignoring you, but I have a reason, one day you'll understand._ _Please forgive me, I can not stop loving you._

 _Your Dad_

 _Phoenix Wright_

Apollo was not touched by Phoenix's letter. He squeezed the letter angrily and put it in his pocket. _He thought it was so easy to forgive him after he humiliated me in front of the whole school?_ Still angrily, Apollo comes out of his room and plans to go to Trucy's house. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear Edgeworth, Maya, and Phoenix were talking.

"... So he still refuses to talk to you? He threw his toys at you, pushed you, and you still did not tell the truth to him?"Apollo heard Edgeworth speaking.

 _The truth?_ _What is the truth?_ Apollo could feel his heart beating faster. He put his ear silently to the door, eager to hear more.

"... And make him blame himself, feel guilty? No, Edgey." He heard Phoenix is talking now.

"So is this what you want forever, Nick? Your son thinks you ignore him and humiliated him, he becomes very rude to you, while the real reason for what happened that night because you're blind now. And you're blind because you donate your eyes to him!" That's Maya's voice now.

Bang. Apollo dropped his bag. He can't trust his ears ... Million thoughts race through his mind. _Dad donated his eyes to me?_ _So that's the real reason why I can see again?_ _Because I have Dad's eyes now?_ _So, Dad is blind now because of me?_ _And that's the reason why he fell twice that night, and held the mic upside down?_ _Because he can not see?_ _And what am I doing?_ _I slapped him!_ _Refused to talk to him for nearly two weeks, tossed the toys he bought for me, pushed him until he fell to the floor._ _What kind of son am I?_ _What have I done?_

Apollo feels so guilty and sad now. Slowly, he opens the door, all he wants to do now is hug his father.

"Apollo! What are you doing here?" Maya asked in surprise.

"Did you hear us?" Phoenix asked in horror. Apollo did not answer. He ran toward Phoenix and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Apollo banged his head against Phoenix's chest and his tears fell into Phoenix's shirt.

"Why did you hide it from me, Dad? You gave your eyes to me and what did I do to repay you? I refuse to talk to you! I threw my toy at you! I'm a bad boy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Apollo cried even louder.

"Shh ... Nothing to forgive, my boy."

"I will not trouble you again, Dad. I promise. I will study hard from now on. I'll be a doctor and heal you, Dad. I love you, I love you so much. Thanks for everything, Dad." sobbed Apollo again.

"I love you too, son. Very much. And I promise I'll never ignore you again," Phoenix hugged his son tightly as well. Edgeworth and Maya, who were also touched by the father and son's conversation, also burst into tears.

And finally, Apollo realizes that he has a very great father, who loves him so much. Now, he always tells anyone how great father Phoenix is, and how Phoenix sacrificed himself for his sale. Now everyone in the country knows that the famous lawyer Phoenix Wright, is now blind because he donated his eye's cornea to his son. They praised him more than before. Phoenix then stopped being a lawyer and got a new job as a blind pianist. His new job made him can spend most of his time with Apollo, and he never neglected his son even though he was blind now. Apollo is very happy with his new life, though Phoenix's income is lower than when he was a lawyer. In his young age, 9, Apollo has learned one important thing: That there is no love that is more beautiful than the love of parents towards their children.

 **End**


End file.
